Hide me, heal me, save me
by LittleMyth
Summary: ...that's all I ask. Draco is just starting Hogwarts, determined to find his mate who caused his accelerated inheritance. Harry is joining him but things don't pan out how anyone would expect. Secrets are revealed and halves become whole. Draco!veela!dom Harry!mate!sub slash - nothing graphic (First story) Hinted abuse if you read between the lines. Bit of selective Weasley bashing
1. prologue

_**A/N:**_ Hi, so this is my first ever chapter of my first ever story! So excited! Please comment if you have any advice etc.

Disclaimer: (might forget to do this every time but *shrugs* here it goes)_ the rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and anything related to characters, plot or HP universe is not remotely mine_ (*sniffs*).

* * *

The most noble and ancient houses of Black and Malfoy were joined together, most fortuitously, by the union of Narcissa Druella Black and Lucius Abraxus Malfoy. Such a union of the a daughter from a powerful magical family and a full blooded royal veela, was sure produce a powerful heir. Draconis Lucius Malfoy was destined for a great legacy, and he didn't disappoint. Little Dragon even showed his veela heritage as early as his accidental magic, though unusual, it wasn't brought up in conversation as a cause for concern, on the contrary, it was seen as a cause for praise that he was so powerful.

No one dared to mention the possibility that the other reason was in defence of his absent mate, so that he would be Preppared to protect them. It wasn't until Draco started flinching at phantom pain that his concerned parents took action. They took him to healers, the best that money could buy, asked friends for advice, even contacted the Veela Royalty after their dear son started sobbing one night and pleading for 'it' to stop.

Draco seemed to mature exponentially once informed that the possible reason was the connection between him and his mate. He assured his parents that he would take care of his mate when they met and would bring them back to meet his parents. For a ten year old, his words were rather adult but his parents were sure he spoke with his heart so they assured him that they would do what they could to aid him in his noble endeavour.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darling suburbs of Surrey, little Whinging to be precise, a little boy, starved of love among other things, dreamed of someone who cared.

Little Harry Potter, no less deserving than the next ten year old was washing the dishes in boiling water, watching a delicate sparrow on the window sill. The sparrow had recently recovered from a dangerous encounter with Mrs Fig's favourite feline companions and was stretching its wings in the warm sun. Harry followed the direction of the sparrow's gaze to find more sparrows dancing in the sky, performing their stunts of daring aerobatics in the fields behind rows of houses. There must have been hundreds of them, oh how Harry wished he belonged somewhere like the delicate sparrow.

He was shocked out of his musing by the sound of one of his aunt's [insert cheap make] plates crashing to the tiles with a shattering sound that made the air in Harry's freeze as if he could escape punishment if his aunt didn't notice him. He looked around as if to check if anyone heard, knowing without doubt aunt Petunia would be on his case momentarily.

After Petunia had found one of her plates in pieces on the floor she blew up at the freak. She made sure to remind him of the only reason they kept him under their roof and where he aught to have been left and how much he deserved what they graciously allowed him to have, punctuated with "I understand Aunt Petunia" and "Next to my good for nothing parents Aunt Petunia" followed by "I don't Aunt Petunia" from the cowering child. She responded "exactly" each time. The routine was old but Harry said everything word for word. Harry was thankful, to whomever it was who looked after freaks like him, that Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley had already left.

It was shaping up to be a pretty painless 10th birthday! Now all he wished was for someone to come and take him somewhere safe. He could have wished for someone to love him but he knew that no one could love freaks so he didn't bother wasting a wish on that.

* * *

**_A/N:_** So that's it...

Hope you liked it :3 . the next chapter is hand written (1st draft) and just needs to be typed up.

Thanks for reading :D

**Edit:** I've rewritten a couple of things that needed it but nothing drastic. If there is anything that reads wrong or looks strange please tell me :)

Thanks LM


	2. Hide me

A/N: So. Here's the next installment. I actually wrote this first, then wrote the prologue to test the waters. I actually wrote this before an exam last week while I just could not concentrate on revising (hehe). At least you get a new chapter so quickly :D although the next one isn't written yet I hope you guys will check it out when it is. Any beta readers out there with spare time / like this story (and hate my appalling grammar) please contact me…

_Disclamer: anything appearing to come from the Harry Potter books is the work of JK Rowling and does not belong to me whatsoever._

A special thank you to Reebtoor for being the first to review. (I was grinning for hours after :D) so this chapter is dedicated to you for brightening up my day and giving me the nudge I needed to get this one sorted!

* * *

Uncle Vernon had dropped him off early. Harry made his way towards Platform 9, negotiating the crowds of commuters as he went, hoping that there might be a sign to the to the illogically named Platform 9 & 3/4, he scanned around for something that might help him.

Harry's luck made its usual appearance as he lent on the wall between platforms 9 & 10, something brushed lightly against his back. The majority of people wouldn't have registered it, but with Vernon's 'leaving present' still causing him discomfort, a wall that didn't make his pain worse was a magnificent discovery. Harry pushed off the wall and proceeded to warily place his hand on the space he had just lent on, gaining a tingly greeting from the old magic of the barrier that made him giggle. With his mind made up that this was what he'd been looking for he took several steps back to collect himself, and to pray that if this didn't work he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's. He increased his pace until he was jogging straight at the wall, trunk and bird cage slightly jostled by the movement. He didn't think he'd make it.

The barrier allowed him entrance. The sight that met him, made him gape in awe. He'd only ever seen a steam train in the form of a toy, his cousin, Dudley, had been given one several years ago. The train had held Dudley's attention all of two days before it was discarded for a racing car. Harry thought to himself that if he was ever given a present, especially if it was in the shape of a real steam train, he would take much better care of it. He would treasure it and take it everywhere.

Once Harry managed to tear his awestruck eyes from the sight of his metaphorical saviour he noticed the other people on the platform. The others were much older that Harry and had their house shield emblazoned on their chests. He placed his hand reverently over the pocket of his enormous, worn outer jacket, hearing the crinkle of the Hogwarts letter, reassuring himself that he was supposed to be there and made his way towards the train.

After glancing in a couple of compartments and being escorted halfway off the train by a confused prefect, Harry finally found a compartment that felt cozy. He tugged the door open and situated himself just inside with his second hand trunk the window next to the door, he delicately flattened out his acceptance letter beside him. He pulled out his cloak and positioned himself under it, curled up with his feet on the edge of the seat, pressed against his trunk he let his eyes drop closed and allowed himself the luxury of a nap. His last thoughts were of the strange prefect he had encountered on his exploration of the train. She had been convinced that he was actually a lost sibling of a first year until he showed her his letter. He wondered why.

Not long after, the Malfoy heir and his companions glided into the compartment. They arranged themselves with Pansy and Blaise by the window and the human rocks between Blaise and the door, leaving Draco the spot between Pansy and the pile of discarded belongings. Whoever it was who left them would no doubt rethink their disregard for propriety.

An amiable discussion began between the companions revolving around expectations of Hogwarts and Harry Potter, 'the boy who lived' and probably wouldn't shut up about it, who would be joining them this year, Pansy wistfully hoped that someone with that much power wouldn't squander it to get himself privileges. Someone like Harry Potter could repair the current governmental system, granted it was their parents who controlled most of it behind the scenes but this boy had the power to achieve in a day what would take months of negotiations and compromises.

Their debate was rudely interrupted by an uncouth redhead barging into their compartment, searching for the boy saviour, obviously trying to get a slice if the fame. A trait the heirs to the Pureblood families despised about blood traitors - always ignorant of proper comportment and selfish, trying to regain their former place in the heirachy. A true Pureblood family held up the core values of magic and family, other values marked the different families apart from oneanother.

Unknown to his companions, little Harry had been abruptly woken when the compartment was thrown open. Startled to awareness enough to comprehend that the loud boy had the personality of Dudley – used to getting what he wanted – and a temper like uncle Vernon. He wouldn't be surprised if the boy on the other side of his cloak (blanket turned shield) had a face which resembled a ripe tomato. At which point Draco felt the shivers wracking the form under the cloak beside him, which had been dislodged to reveal a tuct of black hair. Knowing what he had to do, Draco stood to defend the shaking mass sharing his bench, spurred on by the frantic whisper of "Hide me" from the bundle he hopped to spare any further anguish.

"I take it you are a Weasley with that hair and total lack of manners. I would be willing to bet that the price of those antiques you are wearing would be able to buy your hovel of a home if sold to the right collector," Draco drawled, making sure not to raise his voice, having seen the effect of that kind of action would have on the delicate being under the cloak. "Now, if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from our compartment, it would be much appreciated. We were in the middle of a civilised discussion, not something you would be familiar with I suppose."

"This isn't over Malfoy. Yes, I've been told of your slimy kind and the type company you and your family keep. You don't have a chance of becoming friends with Harry, especially not if I have anything to say about it!" Ron burst out of the compartment, outraged at having been so insulted but feeling smug that he put that snot nosed rich kid in his place.

Once he had taken a breath calmed down and readjust his mask, Draco retook his seat and started gently stroking the fluffy head he had to glimpsed earlier in an attempt at comfort. "He's gone, you're safe now. I've got you, I will protect you," he mummured. Two hands curled over the top of the cloak and lowered it just enough to let Harry peek over. Draco caught the gaze of the two dazziling emeralds lazily studying him beneath heavy lashes, the eyes still seemed slightly clouded by sleep. Something about this particular boy seemed to stir up strange feelings in Draco and his eyes softened to warm pools of mercury.

Harry looked at the face of his rescuer, and minutely nodded to himself. He would trust the blonde, if only on a trial basis as this was the first time anyone had uttered those words with him in mind. It helped that a whisper in his head told him to trust this blond angel.

Having been woken from his first good sleep in what felt like months, it was no surprise when the waves of fatigue washed over him, beckoning him back into the soothing embrace of Morpheus. On seeing his eyelids getting heavier, Draco pulled the delicate boy into his side just as he was lost to the world. The movement caused Harry to lean on the letter he had flattened out beside him. Hearing the crinkling of paper, Draco slipped a hand under Harry to retrieve the letter.

What he found, sent him into a mental frenzy while on the outside he simply looked frozen in thought. 'Harry Potter' was the last name he expected to see on the creased parchment in his hand. This shocked him immensely but what really sent shivers down his spine was the address, 'Cupboard under the stairs'. That anyone should think to house a child, no matter their prestige, in such a way was unheard of in the wizarding world.

The moment the feast was over he would find his godfather and request to firecall his father, a simple letter home would not do. All of a sudden, a rage consumed him and the look in his eyes promised retribution on behalf of the boy he could only assume was his mate.

Pansy and Blaise had watched, confused, as the cold eyes of their companion filckered between emotions to settle on a steel grey, aflame with an inner inferno promising vengance which would brand fear into the hearts of any who went against him. He hadn't visibly moved a muscle apart from a tightening of his shoulders. This translated into his arm which curled further and further around the young boy at his side, as though trying to protect him with his body, a willing shield against the injustice of the world. An almost imperceptible whimper escaped from the boy at which point Draco immediately loosened his grip. The action was rewarded with a brush of hair against his chin as the little body burrowed further into his protector's embrace, snuggling with the cold aloof heir. 'Let it be known,' thought Draco, 'that Malfoy's let no one 'snuggle' with them, they allow a slight sharing of body warmth from time to time.' That said, he smoothed down the tufts of unruly hair of his charge away from the lightly tanned forehead, brushing the hidden scar that had caused his mate such pain. Momentarily putting aside the whimper - assuring himself that he would take his charge to his godfather the moment he got the chance - in favour of comforting his previously distressed companion.

Pansy and Blaise shared surprised looks at the soft smile on their friend's face and resumed their discussion of their destination. They were in agreement that they would all be in the noble house of Slytherin, as had their families time immemorial (apart from the odd slip up).

Though this boy in their midst was a wild card, they had a feeling that he might just join them.

* * *

_**A/N:** _thanks for reading. So there are probably some mistakes due to my phone's spell check acting like a mischeious 5 year old…high on sugar. Next installment will be in the next week or so after exams finish (Thursday). Hope you enjoyed and if you take time and review there's an imaginary cyber cookie in it for you!

If you've found anything like an error or a bit which just doesn't read right PLEASE tell me in a review or I will find it myself later and drown in mortification that I let it slip :'(


End file.
